Not Losing Another Chance
by Aomy
Summary: Mezumi Kisara disappeared right after the final match of Kiseki No Sedai. A month have past and now she is going to attensd the school in Kaijo. There, she meet one of the Kiseki No Sedai's player Kise ! While Kise, who have feelings for her during Teiko, when she meets him, what will he do ? Kise X OC
1. Prologue

**Hai everyone! This is my second fic and I thought of writing about Kise ! So please enjoy the story ! **

**#Note : I do not own the character of Kuroko No Basuke , I only own my OC**

* * *

It has been a month since the last she saw them. She didn't say anything to them or maybe it should be said as she doesn't know what to say to them as they're not the one she once knew anymore. Wait, not a month she thought, she tried to remember and finally decided not to think about it since she is going to have a new start and also is going to be a student in Kaijo High.

She had a brown hair which was about her shoulder and at the end of her hair is a little curl, she had a pair of beautiful brown eyes, she is about 165 cm tall, her former school is Teiko and her name is Mezumi Kisara.

She appeared in front of the gate of Kaijo and start to walk towards the school building.

' If I didn't forget, I must go and meet my class teacher. ' as she started to think, a loud shouting by a group of girls was heard by her. She sigh and turn around to see what's the matter then she saw a group of girl surrounding a male with a yellow, medium long hair.

' He seems so familiar...Erm...Never mind, I must go and meet my class teacher at the teacher's office. ' she thought as she start to head towards her class teacher's office.

- Time Skip -

Their class teacher walk inside the class room and put her books on the table just right after the bell rings. All the student went back to their seats quickly as they sat down, some of them began to wonder about the girl standing behind their class teacher. " Let me introduce your new classmate, Kisara Mezumi. " as their teacher began to speak.

Kisara then bow and said , " My name is Kisara Mezumi please just call me Kisara as I am not really used for people being formal to me. Nice to meet you all ! "

Then suddenly a male sitting at the end of the middle row stand up, making all the student including the teacher and Kisara look at him in surprise. That male who is stand up was the well known model, Kise Ryouta.

When Kisara recognized the male who just stand up, she thought in surprise, ' Is that...Kise !? '

**KISE'S POV**

' Mezumicchi !? ' without realising, I stand up from my chair making all my classmates including the teacher and Mezumicchi look at me.

" Something matters Kise ? " my class teacher asked.

" Ah, nothing. Sorry, " I said as I sit at my chair again.

" Fine. Mezumi, please have a sit at the empty seat beside Kise as I am going to start teaching. "

Kisara nodded and walks towards the seat beside me.

**END OF POV**

* * *

- Break Time -

Kisara gets up from her seat just at the same time, a short hair girl and a long black hair girl approach her.

" Um...Kisara-san, do you want to eat with us at the cafeteria ? " the short hair girl said.

" Yeah, thanks for inviting me... " she paused for a while because she didn't know the name of those two girls.

" Ah ! Sorry for not introducing ourselves before ! My name is Ao Kuniera ! Just call me Ao ! Nice to meet you ! " the long hair girl said realising that they haven't introduce themselves.

" My name is Moka Iesura ! Nice to meet you ! " the short hair girl grin.

" Nice to meet you too ! And thanks for inviting me Ao-san ! Moka-san ! " Kisara said with a smile.

" Let' s go before the break is over ! " said Ao cheerfully.

" Right ! " Moka said as she pull Kisara's arm.

' They seems nice and friendly... I'm glad I have met friends with them today. ' Kisara thought

**So, how was it ? I think the next chpter there will be more for Kise and Kisara ! Well I wish this chpter is good enough.. and I guess I will be upsating next week again or this saturday...So, see you next time !**


	2. Chapter 1- Lie

**Hi everyone~ Please enjoy the next chpter~**

* * *

**~A Week After Kisara Transfer to Kaijo High~**

The ball went inside the ring again. This time, the ball was being dunked more harder than the last time by the yellow hair man.

" Stupid ! The ring might be broken by you ! I'll hit you ! " Kasamatsu yelled at the yellow hair man.

" Ouch ! Gomen senpai ! " Kise cried in pain and continue again, " You're already hitting me senpai. "

Kasamatsu sigh, he knew something is bothering Kise lately but he didn't expect him to dunked the ball into the ring this hard. Almost making the ring broke. Just when he was going to ask Kise what was bothering him, Kise said, " Sorry senpai, but please allow me to skip today's practice amd with that Kise quickly rush to the entrance door.

" What !? Oi ! Kise ! Geez...… I guess I will make him run 20 laps tomorrow as punishment. " Kasamtsu rubs his head and continue practicing.

* * *

' The girl who just pass by the gym, is it Mezumicchi ? ' Kise thought as he quickly ran after the girl who just pass by the basketball gym.

Not long after that, a figure of a girl who was going to turn to the left side was seen by Kise he then yelled, " Mezumicchi ! "

The girl stop walking and turn around. ' Kise !? ' she thought in surprise as she see the male who was running towards her calling her name. She quickly turn around and was about to walk away soon but was stop by a pair of strong arms which hug her from behind.

" Please let go of me , Kise-kun " she said softly.

Kise blushed as he suddenly realized that he had hug her. He quickly release her and let her turn around and face him.

" Is there something you need? Kise-kun ? " she asked

" ' Kise-kun? ' although we didn't met each other for a month, I didn't expect you to change so much Mezumicchi, you used to call me Ryota back in Teiko. " Kise said as he was somewhat a little surprise to the sudden change of the brown hair girl.

" I'm sorry, but if I remembered, I think I haven't met you nor know you before and I also believe that this is the first time I've met you. "

Kise was stunned by her words. He can't be mistaken because her eyes, her face and all other things about her is just exactly the same as the girl he have like back in Teiko. There is a silent between them for a few seconds then Kise finally led put a fake cry, " So cruel ! Have you forgotten about me Mezumicchi !? "

" I'm really sorry... But I really do not know you. "

" Do you have any car accident or did something else happen that makes you forget about all the people around you ? " Kise asked

" No. " she replies quickly. " Perhaps..."

" Perhaps? "

" Perhaps the one you meet is my sister but not me back in Teiko. "

" But how do you know my name ? "

" When the first day I transfer here, you're the one who suddenly get up from your chair right? And that's how I know you name. "

" Yeah, it does makes sense on how you know my name. " Kise smiled awkwardly remembering that day he suddenly gets up because of seeing her. " But hey, if the I met back in Teiko is your sister, then you and her were...identical twins!? "

" Um..yeah, " she answered

" Amazing ! How does it feel to have a sister who just looks like you ? " Kise asked with curiousity.

" Well, it's fun...sort of... " she said while looking at the ground.

' I'm sorry Kise. ' she thought

" If there's nothing else , I shall be going to my club right now. See you tomorrow Kise-kun ! " she said with a smile

" Ok then, see you tomorrow... Kisaracchi ! " Kise said

Kisara replied him with a fake smile and walk away.

* * *

She sit on her bed as soon as she finished her shower and changes to her sleeping pyjamas. She put her earphones on and started listening to the songs in her music player.

' I'm sorry Ryota, it's just that I still confused with myself. I don't know why I don't have anything to say to you nor the Kiseki No Sedai after I realized that you and them have changed nor I don't know why I acted like this. I just feel like avoiding you as much as I can so that there will be no awkwardness between us whenever we met. I've made up a lie, a lie that could be found out anytime or soon. But what I need now is more time. Enough time for me to find out what's the problem with me that causes me to acted like this even I was confused with myself. When I've found it... ' She sigh. ' What will I do if I have found it? '

She is confused, confused by herself. She even felt that she didn't have the right to talk nor to face Kise after saying those lie to him. She close her eyes and not long after that, she drifted to her sleep.

**How was it then? Hope you enjoy it :D**


	3. Chapter 2

' Just when I believe I could meet and speak to her again, who would have thought the one I met is her twin. ' the yellow hair male thought. ' I thought that Mezumicchi had changed her last name to Kisara since her name back in Teiko is Mezumi Kisana. ' he thought again as he spotted a familiar girl coming out from the convenience store not far away from him.

" Kisaracchi ! " the yellow hair male yelled.

Kisara recognize the voice of the person who call her, she wanted to pretend to not heard him and walk away quickly but she knew if she walk away, the yellow hair male would notice that she is trying to avoid him so she turned around and smile to the yellow hair male.

" Morning, Kise-kun. "

" Morning Kisaracchi ! Let's walk to school together ! "

" Sure. "

They walk together to the school. On the way to school , it was totally silence. None of them have started a conversation to broke the silence. Kisara listening to cethe music on her MP3 while Kise was playing with his phone. Then, a moment later, Kise close his phone and put it back to his bag.

" So, where's Mezumicchi now ? " he ask while trying to broke the silence between them.

" She is currently staying in Australia, she said that she wanted to try and study there. "

" When is she coming back then ? " he ask again.

" I don't know, she didn't say anything to me about coming back to Japan. " she said

A silence occur between them again but suddenly Kisara trip on a can. Just as she is going to trip, a hand grab her arm. " Thanks, for helping Kise. " Kisara muttered but loud enough to be heard by Kise.

" No problem ! Anyways…be careful Kisaracchi ! " Kise said.

" I will " she said with a smile.

Not long after that, they arrive to Kaijo. Like always, Kise would be surrounded by his fan girls so Kisara just walk to the class by her own. She went to her seat and open her bag and took out some books for the first period.

* * *

Kisara was walking pass the basketball gym when she found many girls there cheering for Kise. She went inside and realized that there is a match between Kaijo and... ' Seirin ? If I'm not mistaken, isn't that the school Kuroko and Kiyoshi senpai attend ? ' she thought.

Although Kisara had not been in contact with other five of the Kiseki No Sedai's member, there is someone she keeps in contact to and that is Kuroko Tetsuya, the phantom sixth man. They're close to each other and Kuroko can be considered as her best friend and the only one to know the reason why she disappeared right after the final match.

Kisara stand beside the entrance door of the gym and started to watch the match between Kaijo and Seirin. She then spotted a player wearing a number 10 jersey, ' That's Kagami ? How he play is not as bad as I thought. No wonder Kuroko choose him as his new light. ' she thought.

She was also impressed on how each player in Seirin plays. She also adores them back in Teiko and even now. She then realized that Kiyoshi wasn't playing in the game nor present at the bench. ' I guess I'll ask Riko senpai after the match ' she thought as she continued to watch the match.

**Time Skip**

" Congratulation on your winning. " she smiled as she said to the players of Seirin and their coach. They're sitting on the bench resting a while before going to the change room to change their clothes.

Riko and the rest of the player turn their head to see who's congratulating them.

" Long time no see senpai , Kuroko-kun ! "

" Kisana !? " Hyuuga and Riko said as they were surprised to see her.

" Long time no see Kisana-san" Kuroko said.

She smiles and said, " I've seen your match. It's an interesting match also please call me Kisara while we're still here. "

" Why ? " Riko asked.

" I'll tell you later. It may confused you if I tell you now. "

* * *

** So how was these chpter ?I'm still thinking about how Kise will show his feelings -" . I'll try my best to write it thought. **

** don't you all think these chpter is somewhat not interesting ._. ? Anyway, see you next time !**


	4. Chapter 3 - The beginning

They're celebrating their victory on a steak restaurant and while they're waiting for their steak to come, the freshmen start introducing themselves to Kisara and Kisara also started to told everything to the second year and the freshmen of Seirin. At first, Riko didn't want the freshmen to hear so she told them to move to another table for a while but Kisara said she didn't mind and it is okay to let them hear.

" So, that's why you leave Teiko after that ? " Riko asked. Kisara just nodded.

" Why does it bother you that they change? " Kagami said suddenly.

" That's why, I didn't know why does it bothers me if they change and I am still searching for the answer. I know it sounds foolish acting like that but I just can't face them. I suddenly felt that they're a stranger to me and i felt uncomfortable to them, " Kisara said as she lower her head.

At the same time, the owner came out with a large steak and served it to all the second year and the first year's freshmen except for Riko amd Kisara.

Kisara sweatdropped and thought, ' I can see why Riko senpai suggest us to these restaurant. Everyone was speechless when they see the steak and it was also a free steak if they can finished it in 30 minutes if not, they must pay 10 000 yen for each person.

Everyone start eating the steak but not long after Kuroko said, " Sorry, I give up. " whule the other hand Kagami said, " This is good, is there any chance of seconds? "

' It is just the same as his name, Taiga. Since tiger eats a lot of meat, ' Kisara thought while giggling at the expressions of the second years while seeing Kagami have finished eating the steak.

30 minutes later, they walk out from the restaurant. Kisara was standing beside Kagami and she said, " You're really a tiger Kagami. "

" Hey ! " Kagami yelled.

" Well, I guess I need to head back home, See you guys again and thanks for today ! " Misara said while waving to them.

" See you again too, Kisana ! " Riko said while waving too at Kisara.

Kisara said goodbye to them and walk away. A minutes later, Kisara stop walking when she realize that she had forgot to ask her senpai about something. ' Damn! I forgot to ask Riko senpai about Kiyoshi senpai ! Ergh...I guess I'll just ask her the next time we met. '

Just as she is about to walk again, her cellphone rings. She took out her cellphone and answered.

" Moshi-moshi ? "

" Kisana, it's me you still nearby? "

" Yeah, I am. Is there something you need from me senpai ? "

" Did you see Kuroko ? "

" No, I didn't. I will call you if I see him. "

" Okay, thanks Kisana. "

" No problem, " she said and she hung up her phone and holds it on her hand in case that Riko would call her again.

' Does he exchange his cellphone number with his teammates !? ' Kisara thought as she can't help but keep looking around to search for Kuroko while on the way to her home.

She walk and walk until she see a bookstore. She went inside the bookstore to bought some novel since she had a habit of reading before going to bed. Not long after that she came out from the bookstore with a couple of novel and put it inside her bag and continue to head home while looking around searching for her best friend. She was walking on the zebra cross when she felt her cellphone which she still holds in her hand buzzed. She stop walking and open the message and realize that it was from her senpai, Riko.

' We've found him. And sorry for making you search for him too when you're on your way home. '

She then replied stating that it's okay since she is happy to help then just as she put her cellphone inside her bag, a familiar voice called her from behind, " Kisana ! " . When she look around, she realized that a black car was just about to hit her. She was stunned and she didn't have the time to react . ' Crap ! ' she thought.

* * *

She then felt someone grip her arm tightly and pull her out of the zebra cross just when the car is about to hit her. The next thing she knew is that she is being embraced by him. The famous model and also the male she had lied to, Kise Ryouta.

" Kise ? " she muttered.

Kise hugs her tighly and said, " Idiot ! What if you really get hit !? Do you know how scared I was just when I see that you're about to be hit by the car !? I've lose you once and now I won't let that happen again ! "

Kisara was startled by the sudden words coming out from him. ' Has he found out ? But it's impossible ! There's no way he could found out this quickly ! ' she thought. As the embrace grew tighter, Kisara finally said, " Kise-kun , please let go. I can't breathe if you hug me this tight. "

Kise quickly let go of Kisara and muttered, " Sorry. "

" Mistaking me for my sister again ? " she asked.

" Kisaracchi !? " Kise said as soon as he recognized the person in front of him just by remembering what does she said a while ago

Kisara then asked, " Am I that really similar to her in everyway that it makes you keep mistaking me for her ? "

" Sort of. " he replied awkwardly.

" Sigh, thanks for saving me anyway Kise-kun ! " she smiled as she finish talking.

Kise blushed as soon as he sees her smile and asked, " How about I walk you home? It's a but late now and it's dangerous for a girl like you to walk home alone. "

While Kisara who didn't notice that Kise was blushing said, " It's fine. I can walk home by myself. "

" No choice for you , if anything happens to you , I will be killed by your sister, " he said.

" O-okay then, thanks. " Kisara said awkwardly

**~ On the way to Kisara's home ~**

They walk side by side but neither of them have talk since Kise start walking her home. Kisara can't help but felt a little nervous or to be said as uncomfortable walking beside Kise.

A few minutes later, Kisara finally said, " Kise-kun , do you really meant it ? "

" What do you mean ? " Kise asked, not understand by what Kisara said.

" About before...Forget what I say just now. " Kisara said suddenly, realizing that it might make her more awkward whenever he's around.

" What is it ? "

" I told you to forget it. Thanks for walking me home anyway , Kise -kun . See you on Monday, " Kisara said as she stop walking.

Kise then realized that they have arrived at her house and he said, " My pleasure Kisaracchi ! See you on Monday too ! "

Kisara said goodbye to him and went inside her house.

**Time Skip**

It was already 9 p.m. Kisara was sitting on her bed with her sleeping pyjamas, she decided to read the novel she bought from the bookstore but suddenly she remembered the words that Kise said to her while embracing her, made her blush. ' Damn you Kise ! ' she thought while unable to forget those words he said to her.

Then suddenly her phone ring and it makes her wonder who could call her this late.

" Moshi -moshi ? " she said

" Kisaracchi ! Sorry for calling you thus late. "

' Kise !? How does he know my cellphone number !? I don't even remember give it to him ! ' she thought then she remembered that only one person could possibly give her number to Kise. ' I'll get him later ' she thought.

" Kisaracchi ? " Kise called

" Sorry, I was dazing. What is it ? "

" Well, I was thinking how about we go out tomorrow ? "

" Sorry but I'm not free tomorrow. Maybe next time. "

" That's too bad , okay then sorry for calling you this late. "

" It's fine. Is there something else ? If not, I'll hung up. "

" Wait ! Don't hung up first. I just want to hear your voice that's all. " Kise quickly said.

" Could you repeat it again Kise ? I'm kind of didn't get what you just said. " Kisara said as she couldn't hear what does Kise said as he was speaking so quickly.

" I didn't said anything ! Bye ! " with that, he hung up

' What's the matter with him ? I guess I will text Kuroko first, ' she thought

To : Kuroko

Subject : what the hell

" I'll curse you Kuroko ! Why did you give him my number !? "

A minutes later, Kuroko replied,

" He ask me. "

then Kisara text him again,

" Even he ask, doesn't meant you could give him my number just like that ! "

Kuroko then replied,

" You didn't told me about not giving him your phone number. "

Kisara text him again,

" Ergh...Fine, you win. So where were you today while we're eating the steaks ? "

Kuroko then replied again,

" I'm too full so I decided to go for a walk but I met Kise in front of the restaurant and he ask if he could talk to me for a while. "

Kisara then replied,

" He didn't ask you about me right ? "

Kuroko just answer with a No then he texted Kisara again,

" But , I can't believe that you would told my teammates. "

Kisara then replied,

" Well, I have known your senpais and I always told everything to them cause they're the only one including you which can understand me. As for the rest, I feel that I could trust them and they're all really friendly that's all. Moreover, I really like your team. They're really impressive and strong. How I wish that I could attend your school. "

Kuroko then replied again ,

" Indeed they're strong and I also really like them. And Kisana- san please stop running away from your problems. "

Kisara then reply :

" I won't , I'm trying to. Don't worry. "

Kisara then send it to Kuroko and turn off her phone and put it on her table. She wanted to read the novels but she choose to not due to her street basketball match the next day.


End file.
